What am I?
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Harry Potter comes across as many things, some hurtful, most false, and some life-changing. An insight to Harry's life  ONESHOT


**A:N/**

**It just occurred to me, that Harry Potter is known as a lot of things, so I decided to remember as many of the names as I could, and make a story of it**

**Beta-ed by: softballpitcher**

**Reviews!**

**XoXo**

Harry Potter was born into the world, with much delight to his parents, Lily and James Potter, for the first time Harry was something, he was their **son.**

When Harry was one year old, something terrible happened, his parents were killed by the darkest wizard of all time, who Harry did not realise would someday become his greatest danger, and he became an **orphan.**

Harry was put into the care of his Aunt, Uncle and his cousin Dudley. He became a **nephew, cousin** and **burden.**

Letters started arriving ten years later, addressed to Harry, who would write to him? He had no friends, he was a loser. When the Dursley's became cowards, they hid, in the end the truth was told to Harry. He was a **Wizard.**

His Aunt and Uncle were not thrilled; to them he was a **freak.**

Harry arrived at platform nine and three quarters alone, only to fall into the paths of the Weasley family, on that train ride to Hogwarts Harry became **famous**, a **friend,** and **the boy who lived.**

Draco Malfoy offered his hand in friendship to Harry, only to be rejected, he had found a **foe.**

Professor McGonagall introduced Harry to the Quidditch captain; he then became the **youngest seeker in a century.**

Meeting Voldemort for the second time was not fate, or luck, this was real. Harry had just survived against Voldemort for the second time. He had met his **enemy.**

Duelling club came by, Harry was only telling the snake to leave Justin alone, and instead he got dubbed as a **Parsle Mouth.**

The chamber of Secrets was opened; Harry got the title of being **"Heir of Slytherin."**

Hermione Granger punched Draco in the face for calling her mudblood, Harry was in no danger here, he was a **pureblood.**

Sirius Black finally got to talk to Harry, explaining everything, Harry became a **Godson.**

Surviving Voldemorts encounters time after time, always surviving, when Voldemort had killed so many more advanced Witches and Wizards, it was decided; maybe Harry was **the chosen one.**

Harry's name came out of the goblet; he had become a **Hogwarts Champion. **

People weren't impresses, how did Harry get his name in the goblet? He was only fourteen. He was a **cheater.**

In his short life so far Harry had proved his Gryffindor traits, he was heroic. Saving Gabrielle Delacour from the lake, when he was not his to save, just proved he was a **hero.**

Harry came across the path of Voldemort again, surviving for the forth time, he came back to Hogwarts as **Triwizard champion.**

Umbridge came to Hogwarts, turned it upside down. She grew rather hostile towards Harry, pinning him as **Undesirable number one.**

The students at Hogwarts were sick of Umbridge, they wanted someone to teach them Defensive skills, Harry became there **teacher.**

Harry grew closer to many Hogwarts students after the Battle at the Ministry. He became a **friend**

Cho Chang realised Harry liked her, she ceased the opportunity kissing him the first chance she got, and he became a **boyfriend.**

Professor Slughorn came to Hogwarts; Harry soon became his and Dumbledore's **favourite student**.

All his fame and fortune disappeared when he got back to Privet Drive, to the Dursley's he was still the **filthy Potter boy.**

Harry's father's last remaining friend had a son; Harry was given the role as **Godfather.**

The Horcruxes were destroyed, Harry had succeeded, he had killed Voldemort, and he was **the boy who lived again.**

Harry married Ginny Weasley not long after the war, Harry became a **husband.**

Their third child, Lily was born, he had become a **father.**

Harry and Ron's dream came true; together they became aurors, like they had always wanted. Harry had become an **auror.**

_Finally Harry was happy._


End file.
